wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXII
Zjazd na wyspie wiślanej w Raciążu, na który król udał się koło Bożego Ciała, odbywał się pod złą wróżbą i nie doprowadził do takiej zgody i załatwienia różnych spraw jak te, które w tym samym miejscu odbyły się we dwa lata później i na których odzyskał król zastawioną zdradliwie przez Opolczyka Krzyżakom ziemię dobrzyńską wraz z Dobrzyniem i Bobrownikami. Jagiełło przybył rozdrażnion wielce obmową, jakiej dopuszczali się względem niego Krzyżacy po dworach zachodnich i w samym Rzymie, a zarazem zgniewany nieuczciwością Zakonu. Mistrz nie chciał układów o Dobrzyń prowadzić, czynił zaś to umyślnie – i zarówno on sam, jak i inni dygnitarze zakonni powtarzali codziennie Polakom: "Wojny ni z wami, ni z Litwą nie chcemy, ale Żmujdź nasza, bo sam Witold nam ją oddał. Obiecnijcie, iże nie będziecie mu pomagali, to wojna z nim prędzej się skończy, a wówczas pora będzie gadać o Dobrzyniu, i siła wam ustępstw poczynimy". Ale rajcy królewscy, mając bystry, doświadczony rozum i znając kłamstwo krzyżackie, nie dawali się zdurzyć: "Gdy w potęgę wzrośniecie, zuchwałości wam jeszcze przybędzie – odpowiadali mistrzowi. – Mówicie, że nic wam do Litwy, a Skirgiełłę chcecie na stolcu w Wilnie posadzić. Ależ na miły Bóg! wżdy to Jagiełłowe dziedzictwo, który jeden, kogo chce, księciem na Litwie stanowi – przeto się hamujcie, aby was nie pokarał nasz wielki król!" Na co mistrz mówił, że jeśli król jest prawdziwym panem Litwy, niechże nakaże Witoldowi, by wojny zaniechał i Zakonowi Żmujdź wrócił – gdyż inaczej Zakon musi uderzyć w Witolda tam, gdzie go dosięgnąć i zranić może. I w ten sposób spory wlokły się od rana do wieczora jakoby błędną drogą idącą w kółko. Król, nie chcąc się do niczego zobowiązać, niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej i mówił mistrzowi, ze gdyby Żmujdź była pod krzyżacką ręką szczęśliwa, nie poruszyłby się Witold i jednym palcem, bo nie znalazłby ni pozoru, ni przyczyny. Mistrz, który był człowiekiem spokojnym i lepiej od innych braci zdawał sobie sprawę z potęgi Jagiełłowej, starał się króla ułagodzić i nie zważając na szemranie niektórych zapalczywych i dumnych kom–turów, nie szczędził pochlebnych słów, a chwilami uderzał i w pokorę. Ale że nawet w tej pokorze nieraz odzywały się ukryte pogróżki, przeto nie wiodło to do niczego. Układy o rzeczy ważne rozchwiały się prędko i drugiego już dnia poczęto mówić tylko o sprawach pomniejszych. Natarł król ostro na Zakon o utrzymywanie kup łotrów, o napaści i grabieże nad granicą, o porwanie Jurandówny i małego Jaśka z Kretkowa, o mordowanie kmieciów i rybaków. Mistrz wypierał się, wykręcał, przysięgał, że to było bez jego wiedzy, i wzajem wyrzuty czynił, że nie tylko Witold, ale i rycerze polscy pomagali pogańskim Żmujdzinom przeciw Krzyżakowi – na dowód czego przytoczył Maćka z Bogdańca. Szczęściem, wiedział już król przez Powałę, czego rycerze z Bogdańca szukali na Żmujdzi – i umiał na zarzut odpowiedzieć, tym łatwiej, że w orszaku jego był Zbyszko, a w mistrzowym obaj von Badenowie, którzy przybyli w tej nadziei, że zdarzy im się może z Polakami w szrankach potykać. Ale nie było i tego. Chcieli Krzyżacy, w razie gdyby im gładko poszło, zaprosić wielkiego króla do Torunia i tam przez kilka dni wyprawiać na jego cześć uczty i igrzyska, ale wobec nieuda–łych układów, które zrodziły zobopólną niechęć i gniew, brakło do zabaw ochoty. Na boku tylko w porannych godzinach między sobą popisywali się nieco wzajem rycerze siłą i zręcznością, lecz jak mówił wesoły kniaź Jamont, poszło i to pod włos Krzyżakom, gdyż Powała z Taczewa okazał się tęższym na rękę od Arnolda von Baden, Dobek z Oleśnicy kopią, a Lis z Targowiska skakaniem przez konie wszystkich przewyższył. Przy tej sposobności porozumiewał się Zbyszko z Arnoldem von Baden o okup. De Lorche, który jako grabia i pan wielkiego znaczenia patrzył na Arnolda z góry. sprzeciwiał się temu. twierdząc, iż sam wszystko na siebie bierze. Zbyszko jednak mniemał, że cześć rycerska nakazuje mu zapłacić tę ilość grzywien, do której się zobowiązał, i dlatego chociaż sam Arnold chciał spuścić z ceny, nie przyjął ani tego ustępstwa, ani pośrednictwa pana de Lorche. Arnold von Baden był człowiekiem dość prostym, którego największą zaletę stanowiła olbrzymia siła ramienia, dość głupowa–tym, nieco na pieniądze łakomym, ale prawie uczciwym. Nie było w nim chytrości krzyżackiej i dlatego nie ukrywał przed Zbyszkiem. z jakiej przyczyny nie chce spuścić z umówionej ceny: "Do układów – mówił – między wielkim królem a mistrzem nie przyjdzie, ale przyjdzie do wymiany jeńców – a w takim razie będziesz mógł stryja darmo odebrać. Ja wolę wziąć coś niż nic, gdyż mieszek u mnie zawsze próżny i nieraz ledwie na trzy garnce piwa dziennie wstrzyma, zaś bez pięciu lub sześciu krzywda mi!" Lecz Zbyszko gniewał się na niego za takie słowa: "Płacę, bom dał rycerskie słowo, a taniej nie chcę, abyś wiedział, żeśmy tyle warci". Na to ściskał go Arnold, a rycerze i polscy, i krzyżaccy chwalili go, mówiąc: "Słuszna, iże w tak młodych latach pas i ostrogi nosi, bo się do czci i godności poczuwa". Tymczasem król z mistrzem ułożyli się istotnie o wymianę jeńców, przy czym ukazały się dziwne rzeczy, o których biskupi i dygnitarze Królestwa pisali później listy do papieża i różnych dworów: oto w rękach polskich sporo było wprawdzie jeńców. ale byli to mężowie dorośli, w sile wieku, wzięci zbrojną ręką w nadgranicznych bitwach i potyczkach. Tymczasem w rękach krzyżackich znajdowała się większość niewiast i dzieci, pojmanych wśród nocnych napadów dla okupu. Sam papież w Rzymie zwrócił na to swoją uwagę i pomimo całej przebiegłości Jana von Felde, prokuratora krzyżackiego w stolicy apostolskiej, głośno wyrażał swój gniew i oburzenie na Zakon. Co do Maćka, były trudności. Nie czynił ich mistrz naprawdę, ale tylko pozornie, aby każdemu ustępstwu przydać wagi. Twierdził więc, że rycerz chrześcijanin, który wojował razem ze Żmujdzinami przeciw Zakonowi, powinien być po sprawiedliwości skazan na śmierć. Próżno rajcy królewscy przytaczali na nowo wszystko, co im było wiadomym o Jurandzie i jego córce, oraz o straszliwych krzywdach, jakich się względem tych dwojga i względem rycerzy z Bogdańca dopuścili słudzy Zakonu. Mistrz w odpowiedzi przytoczył dziwnym trafem te same prawie słowa, które powiedziała w swoim czasie księżna Aleksandra Ziemowitowa do starego rycerza z Bogdańca: – Za baranków się podajecie, a naszych za wilków. Tymczasem z tych czterech wilków, którzy w porwaniu Jurandówny wzięli udział, ani jeden nie żywie, a barankowie chodzą przezpiecznie po świecie. I była to prawda, wszelako na tę prawdę odpowiedział obecny przy obradach pan z Taczewa następującym pytaniem: – Tak, ale czy zabito którego zdradą? I zali ci, którzy polegli, nie polegli wszyscy z mieczami w ręku? Mistrz nie miał co na to odrzec, a gdy spostrzegł przy tym, że król poczyna marszczyć się i błyskać oczyma, ustąpił, nie chcąc doprowadzać groźnego władcy do wybuchu. Uradzono potem, że każda strona wyśle postów po odbiór jeńców. Ze strony polskiej mianowani zostali w tym celu Zyndram z Maszkowic, który pragnął się potędze krzyżackiej z bliska przypatrzeć, i rycerz Powała, a z nimi razem Zbyszko z Bogdańca. Zbyszkowi usługę tę oddał kniaź Jamont. Przyczynił się za nim do króla w tej myśli, że młodzian i zobaczy prędzej stryjca, i tym pewniej go odwiezie, gdy pojedzie po niego jako poseł królewski. A król nie odmówił prośbie kniazika, który z powodu swej wesołości, dobroci i cudnego oblicza był i jego, i całego dworu ulubieńcem, a przy tym nigdy o nic dla siebie nie prosił. Zbyszko dziękował mu też z całej duszy, gdyż teraz był już zupełnie pewien, że Maćka z rąk krzyżackich wydostanie. – Tobie niejeden zajrzy – mówił mu – że przy majestacie zostajesz, ale to sprawiedliwie tak jest, bo jeno na dobro ludzkie swojej podufałości z królem używasz i lepszego nad cię serca nikt chyba nie ma. – Przy majestacie dobrze – odrzekł bojarzynek – ale ja bym jeszcze wolał w pole ku Krzyżakom i tego tobie zajrzę, żeś w nich już bijał. Po chwili zaś dodał: – Komtur toruński von Wenden przyjechał wczoraj, a dziś wieczór pojedziecie do niego na noc z mistrzem i z mistrzowym orszakiem. – A potem do Malborga. – A potem do Malborga. Tu kniaź Jamont począł się śmiać: – Niedaleka to będzie droga, ale kwaśna, bo nic od króla nie potrafili Niemce uzyskać, a z Witoldem nie będą mieli też uciechy. Zebrał ci on pono całą potęgę litewską i na Żmujdź idzie. – Jeśli go król wspomoże, to będzie wielka wojna. – Proszą o to Pana Boga wszyscy nasi rycerze. Ale choćby król z żalu nad krwią krześcijańską wielkiej wojny nie uczynił, wspomoże Witolda zbożem i pieniędzmi, a nie bez tego także, aby coś polskich rycerzy na ochotnika do niego nie poszło. – Jako żywo – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – A może za to sam Zakon wypowie królowi wojnę? – Ej, nie! – odpowiedział kniaź – póki dzisiaj mistrz żywie, nie będzie tego. I miał słuszność. Zbyszko znał już mistrza dawniej, ale teraz, po drodze do Malborga, będąc razem z Zyndramem z Maszkowic i z Powałą prawie ciągle przy jego boku, mógł mu się lepiej przypatrzyć i lepiej go przeznać. Owóż ta podróż utwierdziła go tylko w przekonaniu, że wielki mistrz Konrad von Jungingen nie był złym i zepsutym człowiekiem. Musiał on często postępować w sposób nieprawy, gdyż cały Zakon krzyżacki stał na nieprawości. Musiał czynić krzywdy, bo cały Zakon zbudowany był na ludzkiej krzywdzie. Musiał kłamać, bo kłamstwo odziedziczył razem z oznakami mistrzostwa, a od wczesnych lat przywykł uważać je tylko za polityczną przebiegłość. Ale nie był okrutni–kiem, bał się sądu Bożego i ile mógł, hamował pychę i zuchwałość tych dygnitarzy zakonnych, którzy pchali umyślnie do wojny z potęgą Jagiełłową. Był jednakże człowiekiem słabym. Zakon tak dalece przywykł od całych wieków czyhać na cudze, grabić, zabierać siłą lub podstępem przyległe ziemie, że Konrad nie tylko nie umiał powściągnąć tego drapieżnego głodu, ale mimo woli, siłą nabytego pędu sam poddawał mu się i usiłował go zaspokoić. Dalekie też były już czasy Winrycha von Kniprode, czasy żelaznej karności, którą Zakon wprawiał w podziwienie świat cały. Już za poprzedniego przed Jungingenem mistrza, Konrada Wallenroda, Zakon upoił się własną coraz wzrastającą potęgą, której nie zdołały osłabić chwilowe klęski, odurzył się sławą, powodzeniem, krwią ludzką, tak że rozluźniły się karby, które trzymały go w sile i jedności. Mistrz przestrzegał, ile mógł, prawa i sprawiedliwości, ile mógł, łagodził osobiście żelazną rękę Zakonu ciążącą na chłopach, mieszczanach, a nawet na duchowieństwie i szlachcie siedzącej na prawie lennym w ziemiach krzyżackich, więc w pobliżu Malborga ten i ów kmieć albo mieszczanin mógł się pochwalić nie tylko dostatkiem, lecz i bogactwem. Ale w dalszych ziemiach samowola, srogość i rozpasanie komturów deptały prawa, szerzyły ucisk i zdzierstwa, wyciskały z pomocą nakładanych na własną rękę podatków albo i bez wszelkiego pozoru ostatni grosz, wyciskały łzy, często krew, tak że w całych obszernych krainach jeden był jęk, jedna nędza i jedna skarga. Jeśli nawet dobro Zakonu nakazywało, jak chwilami na Żmujdzi, większą łagodność – i takie nakazy szły wniwecz wobec niesforności komturów i przyrodzonego im okrucieństwa. Czuł się więc Konrad von Jungingen niby woźnicą, który rozhukanymi powodując końmi, wypuścił lejce z rąk i zdał wóz na wolę losu. Często też opanowywały jego duszę złe przeczucia, często przychodziły mu na myśl prorocze słowa: "Postanowiłem ich pszczołami pożyteczności i utwierdziłem na progu ziem chrześcijańskich, ale oto powstali przeciw mnie. Bo nie dbają o duszę i nie litują się ciał tego ludu, który z błędu nawrócił się ku wierze katolickiej i ku mnie. I uczynili z niego niewolników i nie nauczając go przykazań Bożych, i odejmując mu Sakramenta święte, na większe jeszcze piekielne męki go skazują, niż gdyby był w pogaństwie pozostał. A wojny toczą ku rozpostarciu swej chciwości. Przeto przyjdzie czas, iże wyłamane im będą zęby i będzie ucięta im ręka prawa, a prawa noga im ochromieje, aby uznali grzechy swoje". Mistrz wiedział, że owe wyrzuty, które tajemniczy Głos uczynił Krzyżakom w objawieniu świętej Brygidy, były słuszne. Rozumiał, że gmach zbudowany na cudzej ziemi i cudzej krzywdzie, wsparty na kłamstwie, podstępie, srogości, nie może się długo ostać. Bał się, że podmywany od lat całych krwią i łzami, runie od jednego uderzenia potężnej ręki polskiej; przeczuwał, że wóz, który ciągną rozhukane konie, musi skończyć w przepaści, więc starał się, aby przynajmniej godzina sądu, gniewu, klęski i nędzy przyszła jak najpóźniej. Z tej przyczyny, pomimo swej słabości, w jednym tylko stawiał niezłomny opór swym dumnym i zuchwałym racjom: oto nie dopuszczał do walki z Polską. Próżno zarzucano mu bojaźń i niedołęstwo, próżno pograniczni komturowie parli wszelkimi siłami do wojny. On, gdy ogień miał już, już wybuchnąć, cofał się zawsze w ostatniej chwili, a potem Bogu czynił dzięki w Malborgu, że mu się udało miecz podniesiony nad głową Zakonu zatrzymać. Ale wiedział, że do tego przyjść musi. Więc owo przeświadczenie, że Zakon stoi nie na prawie Bożym, ale na nieprawości i kłamstwie, i owo przeczucie bliskiego dnia zaguby czyniło go jednym z najbardziej nieszczęsnych ludzi w świecie. Byłby niechybnie dał życie i krew, gdyby mogło być inaczej i gdyby czas był jeszcze zawrócić na prawą drogę, ale sam czuł, że już nie czas! Zawrócić – to by znaczyło oddać prawym posiadaczom całe ziemie żyzne, bogate i pochwycone przez Zakon od Bóg wie jak dawna, a z nimi razem mnóstwo miast tak bogatych jak Gdańsk. I nie dość! To znaczyło wyrzec się Żmujdzi, wyrzec się zamachów na Litwę, włożyć miecze do pochew, wreszcie całkiem wynieść się z tych krain, w których Zakon nie miał już kogo nawracać – i osiąść chyba znów w Palestynie lub na której z wysp greckich, aby tam Krzyża od prawdziwych bronić Saracenów. Ale było to niepodobieństwem, gdyż równałoby się wyrokowi zagłady na Zakon. Kto by się na to zgodził? i jakiż mistrz mógł czegoś podobnego zażądać? Konradowi von Jungingen zawłóczyła się cieniem dusza i życie, ale człowieka, który by z podobną radą wystąpił, on pierwszy skazałby, jako pozbawionego zmysłów, na ciemną izbę. Trzeba było iść dalej i dalej, aż do dnia, w którym sam Bóg kres naznaczy. Więc szedł, ale w dusznej trosce i smutku. Włos na brodzie i skroniach już mu się posrebrzył, a bystre niegdyś oczy pokryły się do połowy ociężałymi powiekami. Zbyszko ani razu nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy uśmiechu. Oblicze mistrzowe nie było groźne ani nawet chmurne, było tylko jakby zmęczone jakimś cichym cierpieniem. W zbroi, z krzyżem na piersiach, w środku którego był w czworokącie czarny orzeł – w białym wielkim płaszczu, również przyozdobionym krzyżem, czynił wrażenie powagi, majestatu i smutku. Konrad niegdyś wesoły był i kochał się w krotofilach, a i teraz nawet nie usuwał się od wspaniałych uczt, widowisk i turniejów – owszem, sam je wyprawiał, ale ani w natłoku świetnego rycerstwa, które przybywało w gości do Malborga, ani w zgiełku radosnym, wśród huku trąb i szczęku oręża, ani przy pucharach przepełnionych małmazją – nie rozweselał się nigdy. Wówczas, gdy wszystko wokół niego zdawało się dyszeć potęgą, świetnością, nieprzebranym bogactwem, niezłomną mocą, gdy posłowie cesarza i innych królów zachodnich wykrzykiwali w uniesieniu, że Zakon sam starczy za wszystkie królestwa i za potęgę całego świata – on jeden się nie łudził – i on jeden pamiętał złowrogie słowa objawione świętej Brygidzie: "Przyjdzie czas, iże wyłamane będą ich zęby i będzie im ucięta ręka prawa, a prawa noga im ochromieje, aby uznali grzechy swoje". Krzyżacy 64